


(Mungkin) Peduli

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Invasion, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Apakah Roderich baik-baik saja?





	(Mungkin) Peduli

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Bohong kalau setelah perpisahannya dengan Roderich, Elizabeta bilang dia tidak lagi peduli soal segala urusan personifikasi negara yang satu itu.

Bukannya Elizabeta berusaha peduli sih (meski kenyataannya iya), tetapi bagaimana bisa dia tidak peduli kalau saat Perang Dunia II dimulai, Ludwig membawanya dan Roderich ikut serta ke dalam Blok Poros? Perpisahan menyedihkan yang ingin ia lupakan justru semakin menggerayangi otak. Luka negara yang ingin ditutup justru semakin jadi sakitnya.

Namun, tentu saja Elizabeta tidak punya waktu untuk menunjukkan kepeduliannya. Hari-harinya selama Perang Dunia II disibukkan dengan invasi di sana-sini, entah itu invasi yang dilakukan olehnya, invasi yang melibatkannya, ataupun invasi yang menjadikannya sebagai korban.

Di tengah segala kepelikan negara itu, sialnya, selalu ada satu pertanyaan yang enggan pergi dari benak Elizabeta.

_Apakah Roderich baik-baik saja?_


End file.
